(a) Field of the Industrial Application
The present invention relates to addressable PCM music broadcast receivers.
(b) Prior Art
Conventionally, an addressable PCM music broadcast receiver does not positively use a given time required for decoding data such as a charging contraction identification code transmitted by a broadcasting station.